


The Weight of Silence

by 4l3xia



Series: If this is to end, then we should go together. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Sad Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4l3xia/pseuds/4l3xia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles died on a hit and run two months ago. Derek pay one last visit to his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and foreign language. Thanks for reading. Let's hope the grammar is not too bad.

Derek found Stiles lying on the side of the road. Stiles had survived Werewolves, Kanima, Hunters, Alphas and even a Darach. He looked invincible. And a car hit him on a lonely road. He  waited for help for over an hour, in the cold, bleeding. Scott, Derek and the sheriff found his car abandoned on the parking of the grocrey, with a note indicating that the engine was drowned. All of them looked for him, worried, because he didn't answered his phone. Derek smelled blood and folllowed the tracks. He found him. He called Scott as soon as he could.

“Scott.I found him on the side of the road to the factory. I called 911, he's hurt. He's bleeding. A lot. Hurry up.”

He came closer, kneeling on the ground.

“Stiles. Scott is coming.  You're not alone. Hang on.”

“I do my best, trust me. I'm so tired. It was a hit and run. I didn't see the car. Dad is going to freak out."

Derek took his hand. He was freezing.

“Stiles. Shut up. You have to stay alive . Your father will found them later. We'll help him.”

“You know, I have some regrets if I have to die here. To Leave my father alone. To Let Scott on his own.  And I want to see so many movies.So many books. Kissing the man I love. I never saw you laughing to my jokes. God knows I tried” he murmured.

Scott rushed to them. He had not enough time to ask him if he wanted the bite.The ambulance arrived. 

“Stiles, buddy. The ambulance is here. You're gonna be fine.”

Stiles weakly turned his head to his best friend's voice.

“Scott, buddy. Take care of Dad while I'm in Hospital, 'kay? He needs to eat his vegetables. I Love you, you know.”

“You'll be fine, Stiles. Stiles? STILES ?” Scott screamed.

Stiles was still holding Derek's hand. His eyes were wide open. He lost consciousness.The rescue team pushed the werewolves away as the Sheriff came in. The boys hold him when he collapsed .

Stiles died shortly after his arrival in the Emegencies. A massive blood loss, and severe internal injuries. Nothing supernatural killed him. Only a drunk driver, who was arrested a week later.

The funeral was poignant. The sheriff was surrounded by the pack all the time. Everyone mourned Stiles. Scott refused to eat for days.Jackson even came back from London to pay his last respects to him. He was buried next to his mother's grave. Melissa forced the Sheriff to move-in their guest room. Scott and the pack helped him close his house. They refused to leave him alone. Stiles would not have allowed his father destroying himself, alone, with a bottle of whisky. Scott locked the house behind them, and gave the keys to Derek, asking him to watch over the house from time to time.

 

Derek never talked about Stiles' last moments. Something crushed him since that day, and he was unable to identify what. He lost people before. People who meaned more to him than this kid. Until his last words, he never had guessed that Stiles tried to make him laugh on purpose. He assumed that Stiles was acting like an idiot like all the Time.He came to see the Stilinski house two months after the Sheriff left. He turned the power on .The furnitures were covered with sheets. He came upstairs, entering Stiles's bedroom. Once there, he choked. Nothing had been removed. It smelled like Stiles was going to enter the room anytime. Derek suddenly understood what the most unbearable part was since he died . It was not his absence. It was the silence who crushed him.

Derek sat at the desk, trying to get his head straight. It was too soon to come. He put his hand on the laptop and inadvertently switch it on. He didn't noticed at first, until he heard him.

“Okay. Derek Hale, I have to tell you that I love you. Would you like to join me in...No. It's no good. Let's try again. ”

Derek blinked at the screen. Stiles' face looked at him, and he shrugged. Derek felt sick for the first time in years.

“Okay. Once again. Training to ask Derek Hale out. Hi Derek.We know each other for a long time. I mean, you used to scare the shit out of me, but now, we know each other better. So... Would you like to spend quality time with me? Like, the rest of your life? Okay, this is not going to work if I'm nervous just when recording myself. Look what you do to me, Derek Hale! I don't know how to explain myself.You are amazing. Of course, you're strong, and sexy. Hot like the sun. And your eyes are unreal. I could write sonnets about them.Okay, maybe not sonnets. Maybe Haikus. Yeah,definitely Haikus. The most endearing thing about you is that you never give up. Of course, you have an hard life. And you always make the worst decisions ever. And you have zero luck. But I rest my case. I love you. I 'm not sure that we could be happy together. But I'd like to give us a try. And if I'd see you laugh, it would be the best day of my life... Shit. I have to buy supplies to the grocery store. Time flies.”

Derek's eyes filled up with tears. Stiles was in love with him. He wanted to kiss him before he died. He looked at the file. Stiles recorded the video the day he died. Stiles wanted to ask him out, and he died the same day. Derek found others video files on the laptop. All of a sudden, Stiles was in front of him, alive. He talked, and it was adressed to him. Derek took the laptop and locked the house behind him. He refused to be crushed by his silence again. He couldn't stand it.

Derek looked at the files in Stiles' laptop  He read all his assignments and was amazed by his cleverness. He loved his music tastes. He read all the books and comics files Stiles kept in the laptop. He watched his movies, and he loved most of them. He looked at the pictures. He found an hidden file, were Stiles kept everything about Derek. Every picture he took while Derek wasn't paying attention. They were dozen of them.  Stiles kept a video diary, and Derek began to watch every video he ever recorded. Slowly, hopelessly, Derek fell in love with Stiles. After some days, Derek was unable to sleep without playing a video Stiles made two weeks before his death. He played guitar, humming a sad song. The video ended with the buzz of his phone. Stiles put the guitar on his bed, looked at the phone and said “Oh. Derek. Goodbye, then.” and he turned off the camera.

Scott noticed the smell of sadness, but it was not unusual with Derek, and Derek refused to talk about it. Melissa asked him once how he felt, and Derek told her the truth. That he felt in love with a person he could never have. That it killed him, inside. Melissa hugged him, and told him that he would find somebody perfect for him someday. He thanked her, but he added that he wanted nobody else.

Nobody saw Derek for weeks. Scott came to the loft with Peter because they were worried. Derek was always in troubles.Once inside, Peter's eyes flashed blue.The reek was awful, and made them gag. They found him in an armchair in front of a laptop, eyes wide open, looking at the screen. He was dead for days. On screen, a video of Stiles playing guitar was playing again and again. He was humming [Wild Horses](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiyCkSOF1pc) .

 

The coroner's report attributed his death to an unidentified heart failure.

 

“That's insane. He was in his twenties. And a werewolf. He must have been poisoned, or something else,” said Scott." And why did he became obsessed with Stiles? Pictures of him were all around the loft. All from the laptop he took from his bedroom. I don't get it."

 

“He told me that he fell in love with someone, but I would never have guessed that he talked about Stiles,” replied Melissa. “I understand now why he said that he couldn't have him.”

 

“He told you that he was in love?” asked Deaton. “ The coroner report report makes sense, after all.”

 

“What do you mean, Alan?” inquired the sheriff.

 

“He didn't really died from heart failure, Scott is right, ” replied Deaton. “ He died because his heart was broken.”

 

The End.

 


End file.
